The present invention is directed to a system for opening a latched container, and in particular, to a system and method for opening a plastic latch mounted on a cart.
Containers, such as garbage carts for homes, are known in the art. The carts have a container body. In some embodiments, wheels may be provided at a lower corner of the container body. A lid is rotatably affixed to the container to rotate between a first open position and a second closed position.
To prevent animals from gaining access to trash carts or prevent inadvertent spilling of the contents, it becomes necessary to lock the lid in the closed position. As is known in the art, latches are provided. These latches are usually metal pieces. In products such as those manufactured by Rehrig or Norseman, a metal piece formed as a rod is pivotally mounted to the lid. The rod forms a general U-shape in which a first end of the rod is mounted to the lid and the second opposed end of the wire is also mounted to an opposed position on the lid so that the U-shaped rod is pivotally mounted to the lid. The base of the U may be formed as a handle. The sections between the handle and the respective rod ends form, at least in part, an engaging portion for engaging a lip of the container body. In this way, as the latch is pivoted about its ends from a first open position to a second closed position, engaging portions of the latch engage a portion of the container body locking the lid against the container body. To release the lid, the handle is pulled to rotate the latch from the second position releasing the lid from the container body allowing the lid to be rotated into an open position.
It is also known in the art that trash removal has become automated. Waste disposal trucks now use robotic lifting arms to capture lift and empty the trash cart into the truck. However, a latch sufficiently strong to prevent animals such as a raccoon or bear from opening the lid will also prevent the lid from opening when the robotic arm attempts to empty the container. As a result, the driver of the truck must manually release each latch prior to use of the robotic arm; resulting in a waste of time and energy.
Accordingly, a system utilizing a robotic arm and latch which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art is desired.